


Honey, we ain't even trying

by LoonaTheHelpline



Series: Loona Oneshots [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just really cringey gay fluff, kim lip is a softie, lipsoul, lipsoul fluff because we're deprived, loonathegay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaTheHelpline/pseuds/LoonaTheHelpline
Summary: Jinsoul really loves her girlfriend, Jungeun is a softieOr basicallyCringey romantic fluff because we deprived and feeding off lipsoul crumbs
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Loona Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272050
Kudos: 67
Collections: Loonatheworld





	Honey, we ain't even trying

\- Jinsoul -

My backpack is rattling as I walk through the crowded streets of Seoul, watching friendly faces and bright eyed young couples pass me, their smiles wide and full of excitement.

The trees are blooming with blossoms this time of year, even the air smells like the new spring flowers. Yerim loves this time of year.

I reached my destination, a little coffee shop, not far from campus. I found a booth and placed our order. Jungeun loves booths.

Fumbling around with the receipt in my pocket, Sooyoung and Jiwoo had been hounding me to make a move and commit, ‘it's going well for them, why not us as well’ they said. So there I was, approximately 23 minutes and 32 seconds ago, being handed a receipt by an elderly gentleman who wished me well on my proposal and sent me off with a promise to keep the receipt safe until the time was right.

I felt a flick on my forehead and woke from my daydreams, ‘anyone home?’ another flick, I grabbed her wrist as she went to flick me again, “you're so abusive” I said pouting, “it's part of my charm’ she said winking. 

“two caramel cappuccinos, one with extra caramel, can I get you anything else?” the waitress said placing our order on the table, “I don't know how you consume that much sugar” Jungeun said.

‘it all gets poured out for you’

“I hate you”

‘Honey, you're mixing up your words again.’

Jungeun gave me the softest smile, a smile that reminds me why I love to wake up to this face every morning, “you're so lucky you're cute”

Dates like this weren't infrequent, we'd find time between classes and work to meet up before going home together, sometimes we'd go for coffee, or walk through the park, she loves driving, so we'll go around and around the roundabout until we were dizzy or another driver yells at us.

Often we talk about anything, work, school, family, stories from our childhood. Sometimes we don't talk at all, it's a blessing, to be able to sit in silence with someone and feel comfortable, often silence says more than words.

We walked through the park, hand in hand, coffee in our stomachs and the smell of spring in every breeze. “Remember when Yerim would call us whenever the blossoms came out, she would beg us to come outside and have a picnic,” Jungeun said chuckling, I hummed in response and smiled at the fond memory like it was yesterday.

“We should invite her over soon, she's been so busy with school recently, she needs some time off”  
Jungeun loves Yerim like a daughter, it's admirable at times, the way she worries for the girl and calls her before she goes to school just to check that Yerim remembers to ‘eat and work hard and don't forget softball practice’. I think Jungeun would be an excellent mother.

‘Ms Kim says if I nail this project she might just have an opportunity for me with an affiliate of hers at polaris aquatic centre.’ I said, hoping Jungeun wouldn't be annoyed that the news had slipped my mind the last few days.

Jungeun stopped in her tracks and looked at me for a second, before smiling widely and wrapping her arms around my neck, “babe! This is really good news! Why aren't you jumping about and celebrating?”

Placing my arms around her waist, still very conscious of the fact that we were in public, I let out a sigh and waited for the blow, ‘well I found out a few days ago, now I'm just worried my project will disappoint and polaris has a really high standard that I might not be able to keep up with, especially considering the whole class is gonna be pushing for jobs with the whole new year's resolution of getting a job, what if someone is better than me or-’

Jungeun shut me off with a kiss, not what I was expecting, not her faux act of anger when I kept something big from her. Instead she gently caressed my jaw and looked me in the eye, “or nothing Soulie, they'd be fools not to take you. Plus you're like the smartest person I know, albeit rather slow sometimes, but you're so so smart and they are gonna love you.”

‘I'm slow?’

“Seriously that's what you take away from my heartfelt speech?”

‘no no, it's just I wish you'd mentioned this earlier on in out relationship’

“If you're rethinking anything, it's too late, you're stuck with me.”

____

Scrolling through netflix on the couch trying to pick the perfect movie while waiting for Jungeun to finally sit herself down. I had tried to avoid my room as much as possible, however when she convinced me that she was way too cold in her woolen sweater and needed one of my hoodies, I couldn't stop her.

Jungeun practically had a seizure when she saw the boxes I had yet to unpack and was now very carefully sorting each item into a category and putting it away in alphabetical order. I love my girlfriend, but after 2 years you just wanna be able to sit on a couch with ya girl and not have her wander off to clean your table because there was a coffee stain, or separate your laundry because she swears that washing each shade and material individually comes out looking cleaner. It's endearing, I guess.

I'd tried to help her once, but I recall her getting very stressed over the fact that I didn't hang up the cloth afterwards.

When Jungeun had finally sat down, I finally relaxed, her head on my lap and the background sound of chip n’ dale, because the smile on her face when she watches these old movies, whether for the 1st time, 10th time or 100th time, is worth it.

___

The movie ended and Jungeun whined as I switched off the tv, reluctant to get off my lap or do anything other than binge Disney.  
Refusing to budge from her position, I picked her up like that, all wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito and carried her all the way to the bed, ‘there you go princess’ I whispered placing a peck on her cheek and proceeding to wash up for bed myself.

Or at least would have if Jungeun wasn't such a whiny baby when she was tired, so just like that I found myself cuddling her because she swore she was freezing. “Soul, you love me right?”

I froze in my place, wondering where such a question stemmed from, of course I love her.

‘Jungie, where's this coming from? Of course I love you.’

“I just wanted to hear it’

‘I love you to the moon and back and around and round roundabouts until we're dizzy.’

“Love you too Soulie”

In that moment my whole body felt warm, not from the blankets or body heat, it was comforting and reassuring.  
‘You're gonna love me forever and ever right?’

“Of course, who else would?” Jungeun said with a teasing smile.

‘Even when I can't walk properly and I'm all wrinkled?’

“Even when you're old and gray and need me to organise your vitamins and pills.” 

‘I’ll love you forever and ever too then I guess’

Jungeun sat up, suddenly wide awake, “I guess? I'm gonna be categorising your medication, your life support, and you are I guessing our relationship?”

‘Fiiiineeee. I love you forever and ever and ever Jungie, no buts or I guesses.’

“That's more like it,” Jungeun whispered through her cheeky smile, “love you honey. Goodnight”

‘Goodnight sweetie’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know this was super cheesey but there's so much angst and I felt we needed a little sweetness, sorry this is so short, I kinda wrote it in my head on the way home and then when I out it into words it ended up much shorter than I had imagined it.
> 
> Also just me or does this make Lippie sound super gay https://mobile.twitter.com/hyejoosz/status/1103406834956857361


End file.
